The Bomb
by grannybatman
Summary: She is a bombshell. A student in high school. He is hot. Also a teacher. Does that stop them? No.


A/N: This was written out of boredom. Hadn't wrote anything in two years, so I decided to start with something little and miserable. I would be grateful if someone would beta'd this story because English is not my native language and I am in early stages of learning. Yes, I know, some expressions are awkward. :D BTW, thank you for reading. I will update and re-edit this crap when I'll get to use a normal computer. ~ BB.

Warnings: Underage smoking&drinking, mentions of drug use, sexual relationship between an underage person and adult, a lot of swearing.

Iris' POV

This was awful.

_ The Day of Doom. _

It was Monday. I woke up with a horrible hangover from last night. Shit, I was drinking all the way from Friday evening until late Sunday night. _I really need to stop that._

_Yeah, way to go._

Slowly, I rose from my bed and went to bathroom. Hoping a warm shower would help, I gathered my toiletries and some fresh undergarments. A hot pink pair of boxers and a matching lacy bra, to be precise.

I liked the bright colors like the mentioned pink or fluo yellow, maybe acid green, although I avoided wearing clothes in those colors. If I wanted to people look at me, which I certainly did, then why should I make them blind? _Logic, dude, logic._

I finished my morning shower and put on my clothes, dark blue skinny jeans, a white Famous Stars&Straps t-shirt and a red jacket. Then I put on some blue eye liner and mascara and stuffed my bag with books and college blocks. So, I had two History lessons, Chemistry, English, P.E., Economics and German.

That makes 5 hours of boring-sleeping-dying somewhere at the back of the classroom. BSD, for short.

See, I was a A+ student. Not looking on my constant drinking, crack smoking and laziness, I had my brain pretty well-trained. I used to read a lot when I was in middle school, but I never read the boring summer-book-reading-lists-stuff, I was more on Sci-fi, basically, all kind of novels and tales. Some knowledge here and there – and I would fold up and suspend and process the information, then – voila, I'm smart and sharp.

You call that all-too-easy, I call that a nature given talent.

And all of that, I won some weighty competitions and got the privilege of living all by myself in the school. Teachers just leave me alone because I was always a step ahead of the class, so I just sat in the classes, doing nothing – sleeping, drawing or playing some silly games on my HTC. If I got lucky, teacher would allow me to go in front of the class and tell them something, and the class loved it.

I was a smart-ass all the time of my life, so the stories I told certainly weren't boring. Also it was giving the teacher some rest; Maybe, should I start deem payment for that? I mean the sarcastic comments and mimicking and making an interesting story IS a hard work, you know.

That is why I loved History. Our old teacher was, like, ancient-70-something and loved to nap a lot. So, he would ask me to tell them about subject and then I would make some sort of a discussion in the class; I would tell and the students would ask me questions, agree or disagree.

Sadly, he slept almost every time I told the stories.

_Knowledge to them, pastime to me. Everybody happy._

The teacher was set free last week because of his age and lack of attention to students and today I had my first class with a new teacher.

Our group, which considered of 24 persons, was fairly split 12 to 12 between two another History teachers, Mr. Gardner and Mrs. Hew. I still didn't know neither who was my new teacher, neither which students would go with me from the old class.

Honestly, neither I knew who of the teachers was who or how they looked or any shit.

_But when the class will start, I would make sure he or she will remember me for the rest of my education period. I cannot stand teachers that mess with students to show off their so-called "power",_ I thought. I regarded that as a low matter, lack of professionalism and other important things.

Returning back to subject, now I was ready to go to school.

I got into my red Converse shoes, pulled on earphones and begun my 25-min long way to school.

I was keeping up quite a pace and reached the school early. Only a few students were around, so I decided to go to my locker to dispose of the annoying weight in my bag and then head straight to class.

On my way to it, I met one of my pals, Jen. She was originally from Mr. Gardner's class, so I asked her which cabinet he was in. She told me the number; I realized it was same as in mine new schedule, so we went on.

- I hate this shit, the whole teacher switch thing, - I said in a depressed voice. Jen shook her head in a silent agreement; she wasn't much of a talkative person, - anyway, how is Gardner? If he yells, I swear, he will flee to the Moon in a spaceship made of his own shit… - I added monotonous, raising one eyebrow.

Jen immediately shut me up with a small smile: - No, he is a nice one, maybe even kind of cute, - she looked a little confused, - if a teacher can be…

When we reached the class, nobody was in there, so we quietly took our seats. I decided to park myself in the back of the class with Jen.

I still had my music on, although earphones now hung around my neck, so I turned the sound a little louder. Sex on fire by Kings of Leon was blasting; this song was my complete inspiration, it kinda reminded me the good ol' times in Europe.

I reached down to take out my belongings and when I rose up, somebody was staring at me from upside.

I guess, the person with messy hair and silly glasses was Mr. Gardner.

- Hello. I haven't seen you in my classes, are you from Mr… - he went silent, as if trying to remember the old teacher's name, - … group?

If I would have answered something sarcastic as I usually did at obvious statements, I would feel sorry later. I did admit it to myself, that he looked cute, as Jen said, especially now, with mixture of concern and embarrass and somewhat else on his face. Honestly, he looked like a lost puppy, with those huge eyes I tried not to stare too much in.

Suddenly I realized that I've been silent for too long. My cheeks started to radiate pure heat.

- Um, well, yeah… - I wanted to wipe the floor with my sorry ass for the lack of normal answer.

- Well, that is just right you came earlier. You've got to pick the seat, - he half-smiled, half-smirked at me, - my name is Nathan Gardner.

I stood up and shook his hand firmly, - I am Iris Wayen, - and then I gave him my "little-miss-sunshine" smile. He looked a little lost again, but returned the smile, so I went for being polite and all that shit, - nice to meet you, Mr. Gardner.

Honestly, this was a fail. Usually I greeted teachers just with a "Hi" or a "Yo", but this one didn't feel like that kind of a situation. Something about him made me feel oh-so-tricky and his height and broad shoulders weren't helping the situation either.

With my average 5'3 and slender body type, I was something like a … ½ of him? I can't stand the feeling of being small.

When he went to his desk, I felt safe to examine him a little.

He definitely is going to gym twice a week, I thought. He was wearing a body-hugging black shirt and tight dark blue jeans, so all of his… Hmph, goods… good sides were exposed. He had muscles and a nice ass, such a well built frame…

Before I recently realized my inappropriate thoughts, Jen shook me out of my prostration.

- Ayo, wake up!

She had to shake me twice before I got somewhat a logical answer out of me: - Yeah? I just kinda zoned out, - I shrugged. Students ridiculously fast were filling the class and I noticed familiar faces here and there. Some of them saw me and smiled or waved, I smiled back.

So that that far, I realized that this was the all-jerk division. The guys and chicks pretending to be smart, smart-ass, hot, etc. were all lined up in here.

- I feel this is going to be hot, wet and hard, - I said to no one in particular.

Jen snickered at that and smirked a little: - Yeah, I know you, I betcha' you will get their asses returned back to senders, - Jen had her own slightly twisted sense of humor, but so did I.

The class started with a meeting. _Damn you, Mr. Gardner._ We newcomers had to choose another person and tell about each other.

I chose the most harmless thing; which consisted of a 16-year old hormone-headed and foul-mouthed dude, also smartass and laughable. The name's Steve.

We, of course, were the dessert.

When we stood up in front of the class, some of students clapped, laughed, wolf-whistled. I heard "Shit, look at those, the crazy S and our Cherry Bomb". Yeah, that is the nickname they gave me. Because a) I wore red a lot; b) I was ginger; b) fooled around a lot. Why our? Stupid testosterone, it made them think I was their property. I didn't mind, actually, as long as it didn't disturb me.

- Well, that is Iris. She's a complete bombshell, - Steve was grinning like an idiot, after I finished with my small story about him; He decided to play my… manager? – We call'er Cherry Bomb. She is good in practically everything; - he was interrupted by some idiot with a question of my sexual possibilities.

- Why don't you ask her? She's pretty smartass, and yes, her ass is fine, too, - Steve looked a bit annoyed.

- Only fine? – I faked a pout, - Why no spectacular, fabulous, stunning?

Class laughed and I swear I saw Mr. Gardner snickering before he got up and got the class organized for the actual lesson.

He touched the side of my upper arm softly, pushing me towards my desk and I caught him standing a little too close, holding onto me a little too long and a little too firm. We had enough room around us. _What the hell was that suppose to mean?_

All of a sudden, I did not mind.

I even liked when he touched me. Several absurd minutes later, I abruptly came to a thought that _I wanted_ him to touch me.

All the time of both History lessons left, I stared blankly at the blackboard.

Since that day, I had a crush on my history teacher, Nathan Gardner.

The first week I felt a little odd looking at him, speaking to him. I noticed a few appealing things about him: when he smiles, his eyes would light up and the room would lit ten shades lighter; when he is in deep thought, he wrinkles his nose in a funny way; and basically, a zillion other bits and pieces of him.

In my almost 16 years I haven't experienced anything like that. I had dated with several guys up to age 20, I had lost my virginity, but all of that bullshit was based on… well, bullshit. Loads of bullshit.

As the weeks went by and autumn rolled in, I started to get bored. I hated mind-numbing so I picked the easy way and went to a volleyball club. Although I wasn't much of a sports person, this annoying shit of a small town had nothing to do. The school had crappy drama, choir and dance studios; everything started to get on my nerves. I even smoked twice as usual.

So, here I was, in the shit of a gym, standing in the changing room in my uniform. I picked it to be white – short shorts and a top that left my shoulders and stomach bare. You would say it is too revealing, I say – volleyball is a hot sport.

I wore my favorite white Nikes with funny violet spirals on the soles.

When I came into the actual training part of gym, I almost pissed my joke of normal pants; Mr. Gardner was the coach. I wanted to hide, to run away laughing hysterically, but no, I did not. Pulling on my poker face, I paced to other girls standing by the net.

I was greeted loudly by them and Mr. Gardner smiled full power to me. Mentally I laughed at his face; he looked to be trying very hard to NOT look below my neck. I think Jen, who approached me a moment ago, noticed it, and when he wasn't paying attention to us, she whispered: - Watch him! – Jen said smugly, - Imagine all the thoughts filling his head right now… - she teased me. Jen knew about my crush, and then she made me think that she was not all that quiet and shy as it seemed.

I suppressed a moan and shrugged. _Fuck it, I need some weed and porn._ Then I turned around to look at the teacher/coach, he was heading towards us. I decided to stand in front of everyone hoping that my sudden blushing wouldn't embarrass me and make me lose the little game I was up to.

- I'm gonna go get the sticks and balls, so we can start the fun, - coach said excitedly, sounding, maybe, a little too excited. And then gave me a dirty look.

The game was on.

I was terrified.

The teacher had lost his shame and I had lost my mind. My leftovers of it, to be precise. We were 13 girls, so he decided to play along with the other team for the sake of truth*. And then Mr. Gardner suddenly came to a thought that gym is too hot for him and decided to run around shirtless.

He was pretending that he doesn't witness the stares from females of the gym, when I decided to check him out secretly. I covered myself behind Jan while playing so I would have a backup in case he spotted me.

He still managed to catch me staring. That fuckdammit hot bastard winked at me! But I had one trick in my sleeve up to come yet.

- Hey girls, ayo! – Voices from all over made a silly echo, - I feel a little stiff. Anyone up to stretching with me? – Girls were looking at me with curiosity, getting off to the side to give some room to each other.

I spotted the teacher and turned my backside to him, casually bending over to stretch my back and legs. Then I slowly bent backwards until I was standing on my hands and my toe tips were barely touching the floor.

- Holy shit, his face was priceless, - a blonde cheerleader silently laughed, - he is going to get something stiff below his waistline if you continue. – She whispered between giggles.

- Should I? – I asked a little louder, - Wanna see what I can do? I can smack your ass, cheerleader, - I grinned at the blonde bombshell. _Hell, this is going to be fucking hilarious!_

- Ok, let's do some good movin', - she flashed a kinky smile, - you guys are going to judge. Take a seat and… - an awkward pause, - enjoy the view. – Again, kinky smile.

We did all the basic – put our legs behind our heads, did flips and backflips and some other shit. But that wasn't my plan…

I forgot about it for a minute. I flashed a quick look at Mr. Gardner and oh my god I thought I was in deep shit. He looked all cute and smiley at first sight, but the way he looked at me… It took my breath away.

But I didn't feel sorry for teasing him; now his intentions and feelings are clear as snow.

I loved the tortured expression on his face.

After taking a hot long shower I got dressed and decided to go somewhere to eat. That meant I had to get past HIS doors. I was burning; my cheeks were tomato red, even my nails had a reddish color.

I almost turned around the corner when a familiar voice approached me from behind: - Are you in a hurry, Miss Wayen?

I struggled with all my force to not let my voice shake. In my head was a blurry, buzzing mess of everything and everyone – No, - that sounded barely like a normal person's voice.

He smiled at me, what I assumed was reassuring; anyway, it came out as a predatory smirk. We headed for his class. When I came in, he immediately closed the door. I was tormenting myself with choosing the right strategy: play dumb or go straightforward? The first one was smart and reasonable; I could always fuck him off if he does something I won't like; but the thought of the second one made me feel hot. So, I went for it.

He closed the door and turned to me. I placed my bag on to the table and sat beside it, right in front of Mr. Gardner. We stared at each other for a while, but his big amazing eyes were in the second place.

I wanted to fuck him and I wanted to do it now.

I spoke up first, never leaving his gaze: - Mr. Gardner, I have a serious problem. – I began and he nodded in encouragement, - See, I've been feeling fuzzy and hot for a while… In all kinds of places, - I gave him my sexy smile, - Will you help me deal with it?

And then the fun went on.

- Do you even understand what you do to me, silly girl? – He raised his voice a little and I watched him, feeling a little startled. He kept going on and I felt that little tension ball in the low of my stomach starting to grow bigger, - The first time I saw you with those fucking eyes and body and everything of yours, and you just came into my mind and live fucking there even now. – I giggled as he forced me to stand up, then –boom- I was pushed against the wall, - Tell me, what do you want?

His nose was touching mine when I said: - I want you to fuck me. Hard.

I think I unleashed an animal back then

He pressed his hot lips to mine, sliding his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I allowed him to do it, and bit his bottom lip slightly, making him moan into the kiss and push me more against the wall. It felt cool against my heated skin. I was moaning all the way as he slid his hands under my shirt and caressed every inch of exposed skin, while kissing my jaw and neck.

Somehow I managed to pull off his shirt and now was his turn to moan for me. I got a little lower, making a path of wet sloppy kisses all the way from his lips, neck, by the way biting his earlobe a little and giving it a little lick.

Continuing the trace of kisses, I began to caress his chest. He squealed when I suddenly took one of his nipples in my mouth and started to suck it. While I was working on him, he was panting heavily and squirting and moaning on full volume. _I've could come from his sounds only_, I thought with a smirk.

His strong hands brought me up and we once again intertwined ourselves in a long passionate kiss. Same mentioned hands easily took off my bra and threw it somewhere else, the bra followed by my skirt.

When my hand slid down his stomach to undo his belt and finally, _finally_, take his pants off, I felt something huge under my hand. His erection was firmly pressed against my hand and I heard him purr at the sensation. I gave a satisfied smile, unbuckling his belt.

Suddenly, he stopped my hands and looked me in my eyes: - Are you sure about this?... – I did not let him to continue.

- First – I'm not a virgin, second – I'm on pills, - I paused, - Relax, Nathan. – I whispered gently in his ear. He looked a little confused about the virgin thing, but when I said his name… I must have had touched a sensitive wire.

- Say it again! – He demanded, when I was about to slide down his pants and boxers. I smirked.


End file.
